On the Wings of a Fallen Angel
by fenrirthesilverwolf
Summary: Lucifer, an angel banished from heaven for a crime he didn't commit, finds his way into Equestria. There, he will face trials and enemies more dangerous than anything imaginable. Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. On hiatus


On the wings of a fallen angel

Fenrir: I don't want any religious nuts going crazy on us. We know it's not the 'correct' version of the story. Just shut up and read it. And no angry letters.

William: It will be a while before we get to meet the elements.

Leon: What are you talking about? Pinkie and Rainbow are here.

Pinkie: Hi, everypony!

Leon: Pinkie, we've been over this. They're people, not ponies.

Pinkie: They might be ponies. You can't see them, can you?

Leon: No, but-

Pinkie: Then i'm right.

Leon: But Pinkie-

Rainbow Dash: You can't win, Leon. Twilight tried last week. She went wacky.

Leon: I can win. Pinkie, you want a cupcake?

Pinkie: YES!

Leon: Do I win?

Pinkie: YES!

William: This was our weirdest opening ever.

Fenrir: I stopped trying to understand them a long time ago.

William: I'll put descriptions of the angels sometime later this week. I'm only putting wing color because that's their most important quality. And i'm extremely lazy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucy.

"Wh-what?" A young angel with black and grey wings stuttered out to his gray winged guardian, Uriel.

"You have been banished, Lucifer." Uriel told him.

"But why?" Lucifer asked, tears in his eyes.

"You know why." Uriel growled at him.

"B-But I don't." Lucifer pleaded.

"Lying as well, Lucifer? I'm very ashamed to have been assigned your guardian." Uriel told him cruelly before He hit the crying Lucifer in the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Uriel!" Sariel, Uriel's wife, landed in front in him and folded her bright pink wings. "Did you hear! He's banished Lucy!"

Uriel gestured to the young angel on his shoulder. "I'm taking him to his destination right now."

Sariel was shocked. "What has he done wrong to be banished?" She asked, fearful of the answers.

"He killed Iliel." Uriel told her, anger evident in his voice.

"That's impossible." A new voice said. An orange winged angel in a clown mask hovered upside down above Uriel. "I was here all day yesterday. He couldn't have done it."

"I told you stay away from my house, Remiel." Uriel growled at his nemesis.

"Sariel didn't. So I don't have to leave." Remiel stuck his tongue out at Uriel.

"I saw Iliel's body. It had traces of Lucifer's power surrounding it. How else could it have gotten there?" Uriel demanded, confident that he had won.

"Uriel is not that good with words." Remiel's tone had become serious. "So that begs the question, who are you?"

Uriel smiled. "I never expected clown boy to figure it out. I thought I could at least fool you with no problems."

"Stop dodging my question." Remiel pulled out a knife. "Or i'll kill you."

"I'm Ceriel. Master of disguise. I'm so good i've even forgotten my own face." 'Uriel' said with a smile on his face. "Now if you excuse me, i'll be taking the young master to Asgard."

"Over my dead body." Remiel told him and removed his mask.

'Uriel' growled at the sight of his face. "I remember you."

Remiel smiled. "Then you know Loki is the only one who can kill me." Remiel said confidently and pulled out a second knife. "Duck." Remiel threw the knives at 'Uriel's' legs, attempting to disable him. 'Uriel' jumped and was met by Remiel's foot. "Pitiful." Remiel told him. I expected Iliel's killer to be stronger."

'Uriel' smiled deviously. "You wouldn't harm your precious little girl, would you?" 'Uriel' had changed his body into that of a young angel with dark red and light green wings.

"Ariel." Remiel whispered in shock, before he was taken out by a kick to the head.

"You take too long." A newcomer said from behind 'Ariel' in a monotone voice. This one had magenta colored wings. "And now he knows his daughter is still alive."

"No he doesn't. He thinks his daughter is still alive." 'Ariel' countered.

"She's still alive. He knows because when you took her form you used some of her miasma. And he's a tracker."

'Ariel's' eyes widened. "Shit."

"You also left a witness." The magenta winged angel lifted the body of Sariel from behind him and tossed her on the ground. "She almost got to the tower. We could've been killed along with the young master, as they would suspect him of having some part in this." An alarm sire sounded and the two angels heard shouts from not that far away. "It's too risky to take him with us now. We'll have to send him somewhere using a portal." The magenta winged angel tossed 'Ariel' a key of ice. 'Ariel' changed into the bulky form of Uriel and nodded. "My cover must not be blown." Were the last words the magenta winged angel said before he disappeared in swirl of leaves.

'Uriel' thrust the key into the air and a door appeared. It unlocked with a click. He tossed the still unconscious Lucifer into the door and shut it. A small squadron of five angels showed up just as the door vanished and the key melted. They had yet to become even an annoyance as they still had their white wings.

"Sir, what happened here?" One of them asked.

"More evidence should convince the them that we're no mere threat." 'Uriel' said, not even trying to hide his disdain for the soldiers. One of them quickly understood what he saying and had a look of fear.

"Run!" He shouted, mere milliseconds before 'Uriel' thrust a lance through the unlucky soldier's chest.

'Uriel' quickly dispatched the other soldiers in a similar manner. "I hope the young master survives the fall. Or else i'll probably be next." 'Uriel' flew off north towards the headquarters of his master.

* * *

Lucifer awoke in midair. "What's going on?" He said as he quickly assessed the situation. He noticed that the ground was coming up pretty fast. "Shit!" He flapped his wings furiously and managed to slow down just before he hit the dirt. Lucifer stood up and checked for injuries. "Arm, check. Legs, check. Head, check. That could've ended badly." He stretched his arms backward and started to lean unnaturally. "Uh oh." Lucifer said before he fell down a hill. It was then that he realized one of his wings was broken. "Oh, fuc-" Lucifer hit a rather large rock and blacked out.

* * *

"Luna, where are you?" Luna could hear her father calling for her.

"I'm not going back!" Luna shouted. She turned and ran. It wasn't fair. Celestia always got everything. Whenever Luna got anything nice, the servants or mother would always take it away and give it to Celestia. Even the stuffed bear she had had since she was born. Even that went to Celestia. And she just threw it away. "Stuck-up bitch." Luna said as she thought about her older sister. Today was supposed to be a good day. It was her tenth birthday. And mother gave Celestia everything that Luna had gotten from her small circle of friends. That was when Luna decided to leave that unfair place and go somewhere else. She didn't stop running until she heard a voice.

"Oh, shi-" Then there was the sound of somepony falling down a hill. She had experienced this many times before with the same hill. She galloped towards the sound and and her eyes widened in shock. There was this hairless ape with wings. Luna almost vomited at the sight of one of the wings. The left wing was completely broken. It twisted and turned in unnatural ways. Blood was still seeping out of the opened flesh. Luna slowly walked over to it and touched the creature with her foot. She heard a groan, which meant that it was still alive.

"Luna!" Her father's voice indicated that he was near.

"Daddy!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. He caught up to his daughter within a few seconds. "Luna, thank goodness you're al-" He stopped once he noticed the injured creature. "Luna, stay here while I go get Pansy." He teleported in a flash of bright light. Pansy was one of the few friends Luna had and was highly gifted with animals. Her father appeared a second later with Pansy beside him.

Pansy gasped when she saw the downed creature. "The poor thing." She quickly rushed over to it. She gently touched it's wing and got a groan of pain in response. "This might hurt a little, so bear with the pain, okay." She grabbed the broken wing and pushed the bones together forcefully.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The creature shouted.

Pansy grabbed some antiseptic from her saddle pouch and sprayed it on the wing. She then wrapped it up in some gauze. "There, all better." The creature sat up in a position similar to the way Discord, another one of Luna's friends sat. "Are you alright?" Pansy asked it.

The creatures eyes widened in fear and it screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Talking horse!" It tried to run away but tripped on a stray rock.

"Oh, dear." Pansy said and fluttered over to it.

"Please don't eat me, horse." The creature begged. It's voice indicated that it was male.

"Why would I eat a poor injured creature like yourself?" Pansy asked, shocked that it would ask something like that.

"I don't know, maybe you skipped lunch or something." The creature said.

A weird hybrid-dragon thingy poofed into existence before the creature. "You're funny." It said while floating in mid-air. It held out a clawed hand to the creature. "I'm Discord."

The creature shook Discord's hand. "Lucifer." Lucifer still had a sceptic look on his face.

"Oh, so you're not freaked out by a talking whatever, but you are by a talking pony?" Luna scoffed at him.

"The talking horses where I come from breathe fire and eat angels." Lucifer told her. "Since you haven't burned me to a crisp, i'm gonna take a guess and say that you're not one of them."

Pansy gasped. "That's terrible! What kind of mean pony would try to eat an angel?" She then had a confused look on her face. "What's an angel?"

"That's what I am. Angels supervise the humans to try and find the few who become angels when they die." Lucifer said proudly.

"So you're a zombie?" Luna asked.

"Of course not. They only live in the sixth circle."

"The sixth circle?" Luna questioned.

"Obviously, they undie in a circle. Duh, Luna. And you're supposed to be the smart one." Discord told her, floating in a circle above them.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Luna retorted.

"Does too." He countered.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does not."

"Does too. Wait a minnit, dammit, Discord!" Luna shouted.

"That's a classic." Lucifer said as he and Discord shared a fist-bump.

"Yay! You made your first friend here!" Pansy clapped her hooves in excitement.

"You wanna be my second friend here?" Lucifer asked her.

"You wouldn't mind having me for a friend?" Pansy asked.

"Course not. I'm friends with a whatever." He pointed at Discord.

"Y-You mean it?" She asked, ecstatic at the thought of having another creature she could call her friend.

"Sure." He held out his hand, but Pansy gave him a hug instead, turning Lucifer's cheeks a slight red.

"Awww. Pansy, he's blushing." Luna pointed out.

Pansy quickly pulled away from him, her cheeks a fiery crimson. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay." Lucifer told her.

'Hmm. I sense a dangerous power from this one.' The king thought to himself.

"Who's that pony?" Lucifer pointed at the king.

"Talk to father with respect, creature." Luna told him.

"My name's Lucifer, not creature." He told her.

"It's alright, Luna. I am not your mother. I believe respect is earned, not given." The king told his daughter.

"Just for that sentence, you're officially in my cool book." Lucifer held out his fist.

The king tapped his hoof against it. "I'm so relieved. My day would have been ruined if I hadn't gotten into your cool book." He said sarcastically with a smile. This caused everypony present to laugh.

"Luna, your dad is pretty cool." Lucifer told her.

"You didn't have to tell me that." She said proudly.

"Lucifer, i'm gonna take you to the infirmary to see if we can mend your wing bones." The king told him.

"Nah, they're fine. They'll be perfectly healed in a few hours." Lucifer said.

"You have advanced healing? Fascinating. My student Clover would love to study you." The king said.

"As long as there's no needles, it's okay with me."

"Well, there might be a few." The king confessed.

"Discord, get me outta here, please!" Lucifer pleaded to his new friend.

"Hmmm. Okay." He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

"By the way, Luna. I like your mane. It's really cool." Lucifer said before he jumped into the portal.

Luna's cheeks flushed. Everypony always complimented her sister's mane. They said hers was too dark and unnerving. "T-Thanks." She stuttered, not yet noticing he was gone.

"My my Luna, does somepony have a crush on him already?" Discord asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"S-Shut up." She glared at him.

'So Luna likes him? I was getting worried she would never find somepony to love' The king thought to himself. "Luna, I could always turn him into a pony." He told his daughter, a grin akin to Discord's evident on his face.

"S-Shut up, both of you!" She shouted at them, her face the darkest red possible.

"Things are going to be really interesting with Lucifer here, won't they?" Discord asked the king.

"Yes, they will." He replied, neither knowing how right they were.

* * *

Leon: Undie is what zombies do. They don't live, since they already died.

Fenrir: Like this or don't. Doesn't really matter to me.

William: It should matter a little.

Fenrir: Not really.

William: It might be a while before the next chapter. Our laptop charger fried. I'll put the finishing touches on this one when we get a new charger.


End file.
